Our Last Goodbye
by 24Mentalistlover
Summary: AU. Red John gives Jane a life altering choice. "It's time to choose Patrick Jane. Shall I paint her nails with her blood like I did your wife? After all, it's a special treatment that I save for you." Read and Review please!


This is my first venture into something with an actual plot and not fluffy angst. I was folding denim at work when this idea came to me.(which by the way, folding denim sucks) At first I was going to make this all cute and fluffy with Jane leaving her old fashioned love letters. After pondering on it some more I thought it would be interesting if it was a letter about Jane leaving, and it all rolled from there. Hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer-I sadly don't own The Mentalist.

* * *

*Saturday, 2pm*

"It's time to choose Patrick Jane. Shall I paint her nails with her blood like I did your wife? After all, it's a special treatment that I save for you." Red John held the tip of the knife at Lisbon's throat tracing along her vein line.

"Or if you want I can kill you first. That way you won't have to see her die."

* * *

*Friday, 2pm*

"Oh Liiiiiiiisbon!"

She hears him enter her office and pays him no mind. A hyper Jane is a very annoying Jane, and right now she had no patience to deal with him.

"Lisbon, I know your ignoring me. I have something very important to tell you, now please stop pretending to do paper work and look at me."

The tone in his voice shocks her. It's sincere with a hint of...sadness. She looks up at her and sees him standing in front of her desk, with a letter in hand.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing my dear Lisbon, I just have a letter for you is all." He rocks on his heels with a smile on his face. He looks like a little kid who just got a toy. To someone who has known him for more than 2 years he looks like a kid who's about to confess for taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

She reaches over to take the letter, but before she can grab it, he snatches it back.

"Jane, I'm ser-"

"Now now Lisbon, before I give this to you, you have to promise me that you'll open this when I'm gone."

"Gone? Gone as in gone home? Jane you live with me, now quit playing games and give me the damn letter." She replies with growing frustration.

"Meh. All minor details." he shrugs. "I'll leave this for you here" he moves over and places the letter in her top desk drawer, and pulls her up for a hug. "Well, I think I'll leave you now and go make some tea. Oh, and some coffee for you."

He leaves before she can say anything else. "Classic Jane moment I suppose" she mumbles as she resumes her paperwork.

* * *

*Red John's hideout, Friday 10pm *

"Did he take the bait?"

"Of course sir. Once I told him it was from you he was out the door."

Red John sat in his chair feeling presumably smug. His plan was falling right into place and he couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Though one thing was puzzling him.

"What about his lady friend?" Red John asked while skimming through pictures taken of Jane and Lisbon in her apartment.

"At the moment sir, we don't know."

"Well then, your just of no use to me then, are you?" As he says this, he grabs the gun off the table and shoots him in the head. He points to one of his followers in the room, and motions to the body on the floor. "Clean this up will you, I hate having unnecessary blood on the carpet."

* * *

*Friday, 5pm*

Lisbon had been hard at work for awhile when she realized that Jane never did bring her that coffee. She then began to wonder about the letter he placed in her desk. Before she could stop herself she grabbed the letter out of her drawer and began to read.

_Teresa,_

_As I write this I can't help but feel ashamed. Ashamed that I have to tell you this in a letter because I know that if I were to tell you this to your in person, you would be able to convince me to stay._

_These past few months of living with you have been better than anything I could ever dream of. You're my best friend Teresa, and you mean the world to me. After about a month or so I came to a realization. You had become my world. I realized that what Cho and Rigsby had said was true. I'm in love with you Teresa, and this scares me. I know that you have felt something more for me for awhile now.(and I also know that after reading that your blushing and telling yourself that I'm wrong. Don't deny it, you know I'm right) After realizing this I panicked._

_Then we had that fight and you went out drinking. I was so scared that you would tell me to leave, but instead you came home drunk(which by the way I still don't approve of your driving drunk. Next time call Cho or Rigsby...better yet call Grace.) and cried. As I held you, you looked up at me and told me that you were afraid that I would leave you, and you didn't know what to do. At that moment I found it amazing how we shared the same fears. We were both so scared to lose eachother, yet we never admitted it._

_The next night while you were working late(which by the way is not good for you. You really need to get home at a decent hour and eat dinner.) I attempted to make you a candle lit dinner to tell you how I feel. As was cooking, someone rang the bell and left a package on the steps, and ran off. What I saw in the package confirmed my worst fears. In it contained dozens of photos. They were pictures of me with the team, but what scared me worst were the dozens of pictures of us in your apartment. There was also a letter from Red John..._

_Teresa...he told me that if I came to him, he would spare you. This morning while you were in the shower someone rang the doorbell and left a letter from Red John. It said he was tired of waiting on an answer, and that I have until midnight tonight to give him one._

_I can't let him hurt you. I know that I may be walking into a trap, but if there's one thing I know about Red John, it's that he is true to his word. (Kind of ironic for a sociopath) If I give myself to him, then he will never hurt you._

_I know I have no right to ask anything of you right now, but I'm begging you not to look for me. I have to handle this on my own Teresa. If I never see you again...I just want you to know that you hold my heart. I never thought that I could ever love again...but you changed that. I hope one day you can find a man that can make you happy. Someone like Walter Washburn ;) (C'mon, you know you wanna laugh at that.)_

_Don't keep this letter either. I want you to move on with your life. After tonight you should never have to worry about Red John again. Please don't hate me for doing this._

_I love you Teresa_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, you see that little cute button down there that says "Review"? You should click on it and leave me one. They make me smile. :)


End file.
